Hate How Much I Love You
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: Hate How Much I Love You songfic.


Disclaimer: Not mine, yada yada yada.

________________________________________________________________________

She needed him so much more than she would ever admit. She knew she loved him, but how she still wasn't sure in what way she loved him. She was pretty sure that she loved him like she would a boyfriend or a lover, but she just wasn't all that sure.

_That's how much I love you (yeah) _

_That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_And I can't stand you _

_Must everything you do Make me wanna smile? _

_Can I not like it for awhile? _

He got so frustrated with her sometimes. When hell froze over she would let him kiss her, but she could kiss him whenever it was convenient. Sometimes he would get mad at her, and she would say something and he wouldn't remember why he was mad in the first place. He hated how she did that to him.

_No... but you won't let me _

_You upset me girl then you kiss my lips _

_All of a sudden I forget that I was upset _

_Can't remember what you did _

_But I hate it _

She couldn't ever be mad at him for very long. He would flash his charm smile or look her in the eyes, and she just couldn't be mad at him. She hated his powers over her.

_You know exactly what to do _

_So that I can't stay mad at you _

_For too long, that's wrong _

_But I hate it _

Whenever he would get mad at somebody else, like Jared, she would know just how to calm him down. With just the simplest thing, like her laying her hand on his arm, or even just sitting next to him, he didn't want to be mad.

_You know exactly how to touch _

_So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more _

_So I despise that I adore you _

She hated that she loved him. She just had to fall for somebody she couldn't have. She couldn't stop loving him though. She was already too deep in love to even try that.

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah) _

_I can't stand how much I need you (I need you) _

_And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh) _

_But I just can't let you go _

_And I hate that I love you so.. _

And he had to know what he did to her. He used her weaknesses as his advantage. He knew she was a sucker for his charm smile and warm brown eyes. She loved him, and she couldn't figure out why. Of course, he was very good looking and his personality was amazing, but a lot of other men had been the same way and she hadn't loved them.

_And you completely know the power that you have _

_The only one that makes me laugh _

_Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that _

_I Love you beyond the reason why _

_And it just ain't right _

He hated loving her when she would never love him back. He needed her to make himself feel whole. He could only pray that someday she would see and love him back.

_And I hate how much I love you girl _

_I can't stand how much I need you _

_And I hate how much I love you girl _

_But I just can't let you go _

_But I hate that I love you so _

He kept hoping that one day she wouldn't have his heart. But she knew him better than anybody else, and he knew he probably wouldn't ever not love her.

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me _

_And your kiss won't make me weak _

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me _

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me.. _

They both needed and loved each other too much.

_That's how much I love you _

_How much I need you That's how much I need you _

_That's how much I love you _

_That's how much I need you _

_And I hate that I love you sooo... _

_And I hate how much I love you boy (Hey) _

_I can't stand how much I need you (I can't stand how much I need you) _

_And I hate how much I love you boy (giirl......) _

_But I just can't let you go (But I just can't let you go) _

_And I hate that I love you so _

They both loved each other, but they could hate it.

_And I hate that I love you so.. so.._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Can I please just say, I'm only 12, so please be nice! Review._


End file.
